In recent years, a corporation has vigorously used a virtual private network (VPN) to connect bases of operations with each other through an independent network. The VPN is logical networks, each being separated from each other, and formed on a physical network.
A communication carrier providing service using VPN (VAN service) provides a variety of network functions such as, for example, access control list (ACL) and quality of service (QoS) which enable a fine flow control, and a user virtual local area network (user VLAN) which is a function to group communicable circuits by ID in a VLAN tag, with which a user provides a frame. An end user can directly request setting (request for setting the VPN, for example) to change setting of these functions. Providing a user with a user interface for setting the VPN can increase the number of requests for setting the VPN.
Request for configuration of a network system providing the VPN service includes the following types, for example. First, it is the abovementioned request for setting the VPN, for example. This is setting in unit of VPN and does not affect other VPNs. Items that can be set are limited to items related to the VPN. Mainly the end user makes a request for setting the VPN. A carrier operator who is requested to set the VPN in writing by the end user can make a request for setting the VPN.
Secondly, it is a request for setting a physical network device, for example. This is a direct request for configuration of the physical network device providing the VPN service and a request for configuration of all the items of the network device, for example. Since plural VPNs are generally formed on the network device, the setting of the network device can change the relationship between the VPN and the network device. The term “relationship” refers to the relationship between the unit of a logical network of the VPN and each physical network device forming the VPN, for example. The request for setting the network device is triggered by increase or decrease in apparatus and failure therein.
The following describes the flow of the processing for setting the VPN and the network device.
The request for configuring the VPN is changed to configuration of plural physical network devices in which the VPN is actually formed. The contents of the request for setting the VPN are set to plural target network devices at the same time not to cause the mismatch of setting as the VPN. In general, a content can be only sequentially set to the network device, so that the right to set all the target network devices (the right to enable the configuration to be modified), for example, is previously obtained and then the content is set.
For the request for setting the network device, as is the case with the request for setting the VPN, the right to set the target network device is previously obtained and at the same time a content is set to the target network device.
There is disclosed a method of scheduling for processing reservations for using a transmission line and a method of configuring a network device at the time of receiving the request for configuration (refer to JP-A-2008-131247, for example). According to the disclosure thereof, if the transmission line #1 is competitive with the transmission line #2, for example, and if both the reservations for using the transmission line request the use of the transmission line at the same time zone, a competitive control and a preferential control are performed between the two reservations.